


Stray Kids Kinks A-Z

by Pascel_Archer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Bottom!Hyunjin, Daddy! Jeongin, Dominance, Erotic Electrostimulation, Frottage, Humiliation, Impact Play, Jeongin scolds Hyunjin once, Jerk Off Encouragement, Kleptophilia, Light Angst, M/M, Masochism, Narratophilia, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifiers, Painplay, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Somnophilia, Submission, Telephonicophilia, Top! Jeongin, Urophilia, Voice Kink, Whipping, Xenophilia, baby! hyunjin, cross dressing, gagging, limits, very light, yiffing, zelophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pascel_Archer/pseuds/Pascel_Archer
Summary: A work dedicated to different kinks starting from the letter A ending at the letter Z.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 57





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Although all kinks are listed in the tags, I am open to requests and will add those along with the other ones. I will try to update regularly but I might not due to school and other things.

Just as the title says, this will be a collection of one shots based around different kinks. Here are just a few things before we start.

 I am open to requests but depending on what they are I might not use them, although I host likely will.

 Each chapter will have the kink listed as well as its definition in the summary and there will be trigger warnings in the notes just in case anyone is sensitive to certain topics.

 These will include topics that may come across as forced HOWEVER all of them are consensual and I will make sure I will leave a warning if something is not.

 REMEMBER this is just a work of fiction, I am not and will not push things such as sexuality onto the members of the group.

With all of this being said, I do not want to see people sending hate or being rude in the comments as I have given explicit warnings. As always comments and Kudos are welcomed and much appreciated, I love feedback, positive and negative. I enjoy learning and growing as a writer as well as like knowing people enjoy my work. Without farther ado, Enjoy!!


	2. Age Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age play- a form of role-play in which one or both partners pretend to be (and get off on being) an age other than their own. 
> 
> This chapter includes the ship Hyunin where Jeongin is the top and Hyunjin is the bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't really think of any trigger warnings for this chapter but just in case this is a trigger warning Hyunjin refers to Jeongin as Daddy and there is one part where Jeongin raises his voice at him. If there are any trigger warnings I couldn't think of please let me know in the comments so I can add them, I don't want to upset or make anyone uncomfortable xx

It was rarely ever calm in the dorm, let alone quiet. There was always shouting or teasing, hell, the Tv was playing way to loudly more often than not when no one was even watching it. So when it was quiet, well, it was taken full advantage of. 

Hyunjin was laying in bed, his plump lips wrapped around his thumb, barely even aware of it as he ran the palm of his hand up and down his stomach. his eyes were trained on the youngest member, his eyes glued to his computer screen, back hunched forward slightly as he read the instructions on some assignment he had due. He was mumbling something about having to look presentable because it was some sort of video assignment. Hyunjin wasn’t sure, he couldn’t hear much of what he was saying anyway. His eyes followed Jeongin as he stood up, stretching his arms over his head, letting out a satisfied groan as he did so. 

“Aw baby, don’t suck your thumb” Jeongin chided gently, plucking the boys llama pacifier out of the nightstand drawer, replacing it with a sweet smile. “Don’t want your finger all pruned up do you?” he cooed, ruffling his hair gently before going over to his closet to grab a hoodie. 

“Which one?” he asked, holding up a thrasher pull over and a green one that had two little frogs on the chest, a little pink heart between them. Jeongin couldn’t remember when he bought it, almost positive it was a gift from one of the members. Probably Felix, he was obsessed with small businesses, almost always buying a product from one whenever it appeared on his for you page. 

Hyunjin pointed to the green one, attempting to say frogs but the word sounding more like ‘Fwogs’ due to the paci.

“Okay, good choice” he smiled, pulling it over his thank top, brushing his fingers through his hair in an attempt to fix it up. He deemed it good enough after a few moments, accepting that it was helpless. He sat back in his desk chair, not bothering to scold Hyunjin for having his socked feet in the air, pressing against the wall, the poor boy was a little out of it. 

He stopped swinging them back and forth when he heard Jeongin beginning to speak a greeting. Was he on a facetime? Was it Chan? He was in the studio, had been all day, so maybe it was. Hyunjin decided to check, rolling over onto his stomach and crawling over to see. Jeongin glanced up, seeing him through the screen. 

“Jinnie, what’s up little one?” he asked, cancelling the recording. 

“Tannie-hung?” he asked, smiling.

“No sweetheart, I’m doing a video for class, can you do me a favour and lay back down?” he asked kindly. Hyunjin pouted but listened none the less to which he was rewarded a murmured ‘good boy’ from Jeongin, erasing his pout instantly. 

Jeongin tried again, only to be interrupted by Hyunjin’s giggling, he was mumbling something to himself, words completely unintelligible. He cancelled it again, spinning around in the chair. 

“Hyunjin, please be quiet while I do this recording, can you do that for me? For daddy?” he asked and that got Hyunjin’s attention, his eyes sparkling, nodding enthusiastically. Jeongin smiled, trying again. 

It didn’t take long for Hyunjin to prove that no, he could not do that. It was fine, it would only be the third time speaking to him, and yes three strikes did mean you were out, but he was soft when it came to Hyunjin, probably too soft at times. 

Turned out, three strikes quickly doubled, then tripled as Hyunjin just wouldn’t lay still and out of frame for the few minutes Jeongin needed him too. It wouldn’t be so bad if they weren’t idols with a rather large fanbase and Hyunjin didn’t have a pacifier between his lips. That would be bad not only for the band but the company as well. 

“Hyunjin, I swear to god if you don’t lay still I will tie you down, is that understood?” he scolded, glaring hard at him. “You know what” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Go, go find Felix or Jisung, hell, find Minho for all I care” he ordered, his eyes shut as though they were playing hide-and-seek and Hyunjin needed to be gone by the time they were open. Hyunjin’s eyes bubbled with tears as he was shunned by the youngest member. He climbed off the bed, toddling out the room in search for a comforting hug. He hated making his Daddy mad, he was mean when he was angry. 

Finally, Jeongin thought as he was alone to record finally. He pressed record and began recording once more. 

“Good afternoon!” he announced, bowing shallowly at the camera. “Today is the seventeenth of-“ he was cut off by a knock at the open door. “Oh my fuck, what now Hyunjin?” he demanded, spinning around, his eyes angry. 

“Whoa, calm down Maknae, it’s just me” Minho rolled his eyes. “I was just coming to see why Hyunjin attacked me, crying” he asked, and yeah, maybe Jeongin was a little unaware at times, a little airheaded sometimes, but when he finally realized, he felt. He felt hard. Guilt was covering his face as though someone had professionally painted it there. 

“Damn it” he muttered, scrubbing his hands over his face. “I was just trying to do some work and he wouldn’t stop interrupting the recording, I overreacted I’m sure” he admitted, looking at Minho as though he would know what to do. 

“I don’t know, Jisung behaves” he shrugged, ignoring the glare Jeongin sent him. 

“Sure he does” he smiled sarcastically. Minho rolled his eyes once more before leaving the room. Jeongin shut his laptop easily, sighing as he stood up. He would apologize to Hyunjin, remind him that he wasn’t mad just stressed, the boy being extremely well at differentiating feelings. Jeongin had taught him that stress often made some people react as though they were angry, but they weren’t, not really. 

It wasn’t hard to find Hyunjin, as he was just sitting in the middle of the living room floor, staring at the floor even though there was cartoons on the Tv to watch. 

“Jinnie-ah” he said softly, crouching down beside him. He didn’t look at him. “Hey, look at me bub, can you do that?” he asked, Hyunjin could and he did. “I’m sorry for yelling at you” he murmured gently, cupping his cheek, using his thumb to gently brush away stray tears.

“Now, if you want, you can come back in the room and sit with me while I finish up this assignment, then you’ll have all of my attention, how’s that sound?” he asked and Hyunjin was quick to nod, getting up quickly. He said something but Jeongin completely missed it with the pacifier. He smiled sweetly, pulling it between the older’s lips. 

“Play time?” he asked excitedly, smiling at Jeongin. He smiled, nodding. 

“If that’s what you want then yes, we can have play time” he promised, kissing his cheek. 

He actually did behave this time, laying on the bed in silence as Jeongin began recording. He was a little disappointed in himself for not listening sooner, he loved the way Jeongin’s voice sounded when he was taking something serious. It lost its sweetness, instead dropping until he sounded less like a fresh faced twenty-year-old and more like a man. He would never tell him that though. Instead, he just listened, his hands pressed between his thighs, watching him. He was saying something about statistics, maybe? Hyunjin didn’t know it, it was something about numbers. his voice was just so smooth, intoxicating. It did things to his little body that made him excited and nervous all at once. 

He couldn’t help the way his body reacted, his pants tightening as the time passed. He moved his hands, so they were pressed against his hardening cock, sighing against the light relief offered. It felt good, but not as good as Jeongin could make him feel. He didn’t even notice when Jeongin fell silent, to busy getting lost in the slight sensations he was offering himself. 

“Baby, what are you doing? Hmm?” he asked sweetly, shutting his laptop, and climbing onto the bed. 

“daddy” he whined around his pacifier, removing one hand to clutch at his hoodie. 

“What does my baby want?” he cooed, removing his hand, and kissing the knuckles instead. 

“Daddy” he said once more, using the hand that wasn’t holding Jeongin’s to apply more pressure to he front of his pants. 

“My needy little prince” he smiled, using his free hand to part Hyunjin’s thighs. “No touching Jinnie-ah, that’s my job” he reminded to which Hyunjin pulled his hand away with an indigent huff. “No need to get an attitude honey, let Daddy take care you, hmm” he smiled, down at him, leaning forward to brush his lips across his forehead. 

“Then touch me” he whined out, his paci falling from his mouth. Jeongin rose an eyebrow, smiling when he immediately apologized for being rude. 

“I’ll touch you when I touch you, no need to rush me” he informed quietly, moving so he was kneeling between his spread legs. Hyunjin pouted, not understanding why he wouldn’t just give him what he wanted. 

“You hurt Jinnie’s feelings” he suddenly said, deepening his pout. Jeongin froze, his heart trying it’s best not to ache at the admission, Hyunjin was trying to get a rise out of him so he’d finally lay his hands where he needed them most.

“Hyunjin” he warned, his voice low. 

“Daddy” he sassed back, his pout gone, instead his precious smile on his lips. 

“That’s no way to get what you want, now is it?’ he asked, pressing his hips into the mattress when he tried to move them against him. 

“No sir” he panted, gripping his shirt in his fists. 

“Now, tell daddy what you want, and maybe you’ll get it” he murmured, kissing along his cheek bones. 

“Touch me, please daddy, hurts” he begged. Jeongin smiled. 

“Touch you where? Here?’ he asked, and he knew the teasing was cliché, knew it was nothing new to pretend to not know where he wanted to be touched, but it pulled the prettiest cries from the boy. Hyunjin shook his head, his mind clearing of everything except what he desperately needed. 

“My-my parts daddy, touch me there” he said breathlessly, even if Jeongin wasn’t touching where he wanted him to, he was still touching him and it felt so good, especially when he pushed his shirt up. 

“Oh? You want me to touch your prince parts?” he feigned surprise. Hyunjin nodded desperately. “Do you deserve that?” he questioned, loving the way his eyes teared up way more than he probably should. 

“”Yes, deserve it, love you” he whined and well, Jeongin was only so strong. 

“I love you too” he smiled, pulling down Hyunjin’s pants, smiling when he wasn’t wearing any underwear. “Baby, didn’t we talk about wearing panties always unless you were sleeping?” he asked and Hyunjin deflated. 

“Was comfy” he complained, body arching up when Jeongin took his hardened cock into his hand, pumping it loosely. 

“It’s okay baby, you were still in your pyjamas anyway, no need to worry about it” he reassured, pressing his soft lips to the flushed head of his cock. He whimpered breathlessly, gripping his shirt. 

“I’m going to suck you baby, if its to much tap me or use your colours, okay?” he encouraged, pecking his nose as he waited for confirmation. 

“Okay, will, promise” he nodded, growing more and more impatient. Jeongin moved down his body so he was laying between his plump thighs, pressing gentle kisses to each one as he slowly moved closer. AS soon as his mouth was on Hyunjin’s erection again he was moaning, unable to contain them as he licked up the underside, pressing his tongue against the slit. He couldn’t help himself as he bucked his hips up, a cry escaping his mouth. Jeongin continued bobbing his head, swallowing him down to the base before pulling back. “Daddy” Hyunjin whimpered. 

“It’s alright baby, I’m going to eat you out, okay? Then Ill fuck my little prince just how he like sit, alright?” he reassured and yes, that’s exactly what Hyunjin wanted. No, needed. 

Jeongin gently flipped him over, pulling him by his hips so his ass was in the air, spreading his legs apart and pressing his chest into the bed. He used his thumbs to spread him open, admiring his clean and rosy pink hole, blowing on it gently to watch it flutter around nothing. Hyunjin stayed as still as he could, striving to be obedient for him. It took a minute for Jeongin to do anything else, finding himself entranced by the way the sunlight streamed in from the window and painted his arched back in a golden hue. 

“So pretty” he murmured, leaning down, and pressing a kiss to one of his cheeks, biting down gently, sucking the skin just enough to leave a red mark he could press his fingers into later when he was fucking him. 

“Daddy” Hyunjin sighed quietly, his eyes slipping closed as he slid his thumb back into his mouth, not sure where the pacifier was. Jeongin didn’t answer, just leaned forward, licking across his hole. Hyunjin keened high in his throat, the pleasure sudden and breathtaking. Jeongin didn’t stop there, taking his time to slid his tongue down, licked and prodding along his perineum, feeling his thighs shaking around him. He smiled, going further down, spreading his legs farther, in order to lick and prod at his balls, paying attention to each one until Hyunjin was practically leaking onto the sheets. 

“You’re doing to good baby, my pretty little prince” he cooed, licking back up, pressing his tongue back against his hole. 

“Can I be a princess, daddy?” Hyunjin asked quietly. He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t, his daddy made him feel like a princess, so why not be called such?

“You want to be daddy’s pretty princess? Of course you can, my princess, my perfect little princess” he cooed, petting over his back. Hyunjin smiled wide, hiding his face in the pillows. Jeongin went back to eating him out, unable to sop smiling. He loved when Hyunjin spoke up and asked for things, it made him feel so proud of his boy. 

Soon enough, Hyunjin was thrusting his hips back onto Jeongin’s tongue, pleading for more as it wasn’t enough. Jeongin agreed, it wasn’t enough and as much as he loved the way he tasted, his own dick was aching in the confined of his pants. 

“Hold on princess” he murmured, smiling when Hyunjin preened at the name. He discarded his pull over, undoing his jeans next, pulling them and his boxers off at the same time, before grabbing the lube, forgoing a condom. 

Hyunjin shivered when the cool liquid came in contact with his heated skin, gasping against his arm when Jeongin slid a single finger in, thrusting it in and out leisurely. 

“M-more” he whimpered, his heart hammering in his chest. Jeongin complied, sliding in another digit, enjoying the way Hyunjin quivered under the ministrations. 

“You’re doing great, princess” he promised, deciding to never forget the way Hyunjin was effected by the word. 

“I’m ready, please” he cried out, feeling on the verge of supernovaing. 

“Alright, relax” he cooed, pressing a gentle hand to he base of his spine as he pushed in, closing his eyes as he basked in the tight heat that Hyunjin was. It felt incredible as he began to grind against him shallowly, pushing himself deeper. “Doing so good” he murmured, groaning as he bottomed out. Hyunjin wasn’t doing much better, a whimper leaving his mouth with each exhale as Jeongin settled against his prostate, grinding into it mercilessly.

“Feels so good, so big” Hyunjin cried out, jolting when Jeongin gave a deeper thrust, nailing the bundle of nerves head on. 

“Shh, baby, I got you” he cooed, holding his hips tight as he began to pull out, only pushing back in when his tip was the only thing left inside. They moved like that for a while, slow and deliberate until Hyunjin was pleading for more, his body moving back as if on its own accord. 

Jeongin pulled out completely, turning Hyunjin over so he could take in his teary eyes and flushed cock, wet with precum. 

“You’re so wet, princess” he murmured, running the tips of his finger over the heated organ, smiling when more precum bubbled out from the tip, dripping down the side. “So messy” he cooed, slipping back in, gripping his thighs so his thrusts could be stronger and more precise. Hyunjin moaned out, reaching out to clutch at something, anything, his hands catching the pillow. He squeezed it as his back arched, the constant abuse of his prostate was bordering too much but in the best way possible. 

“Daddy, please, can I touch? Please, can’t” he begged out his messy black hair sprawled out around his head. 

“Not yet, I’ll tell you when you can touch” he promised, avoiding his prostate to curb the intensity of the pleasure. Tears were leaking from Hyunjin’s eyes at this point, his body a permanent arch as Jeongin began moving faster, squeezing the soft flesh of his waist to keep him still. 

“Okay, okay you can touch now princess, make a mess for Daddy” he encouraged, moaning when Hyunjin’s hand reached down to wrap around his aching member. “Just like that baby, good job” he praised, slowing to a slow grind against his prostate. 

“Close, daddy, close” he called out, squeezing his eyes shut. The fingers of his free hand dug into the pillow behind his head, one of his legs stretching out, toes curled as he tensed up. 

“Right there princess, let go” he murmured, groaning as Hyunjin grew impossibly tight around him, smiling as the boys cum painted his stomach, his face contorted in pleasure as he continued to stroke himself even after he came. The oversensitivity making itself known. “I’m close baby, where do you want me to cum?” he asked.

“Inside, please, daddy” he begged and Jeongin shushed him, moaning as he came, his white-hot release warming the boy. 

“Thank you, daddy, thank you” he rambled, catching his breath. 

“You’re welcome baby, thank you for trusting me with your body princess, you did so good” he murmured, kissing across his cheeks and nose. “DO you want me to plug you up?” he asked. 

“No, Daddy, can, can you” he trailed off, his face reddening as he turned away, shoving a knuckle into his mouth.

“What baby, use your words” he said as Hyunjin spread his legs wider. 

“Want you, can you, want your tongue” he whined out, covering his face. 

“Want me to eat you out again princess?” he asked, getting an tried yet enthusiastic nod form Hyunjin. “It won’t be to much?” he asked and Hyunjin nodded again. “And if it is?”

“I’ll use my colours” he promised. 

“Good boy” he praised as he pushed his knees to his chest, ordering him to hold them there as he laid down to access his hole. Cum was trickling out of it in a slow stream no matter how much Hyunjin tried his best to keep it in. “Alright, relax baby” he cooed as he gave him an experimental lick, hearing his moan as he tensed up lightly. Jeongin wasn’t too worried though, it wasn’t a secret how much Hyunjin loved the sensitivity. 

He pressed his tongue inside his hole, curling it against the walls as Hyunjin cried out above him. He wasn’t a particular fan of tasting himself but when it made Hyunjin sound like that he couldn’t complain. He reached around his legs to wrap his hand around his slowly hardening cock, tugging it gently as he continued to fuck him with his tongue.

“Close again, daddy, so close” he sobbed out, his second orgasm reaching him seconds later. Jeongin gave him a few more kitten licks before moving back up is body, press his lips against Hyunjin’s. 

“You did so good baby, I am so proud of you” he praised, hugging him close. “Do you want to clean up now or take a nap?” he asked, but Hyunjin’s eyes were already closed. “Sleepy baby” he smiled as he grabbed some baby wipes from the nightstand beside them. Wiping up the cum from Hyunjin’s chest as well as the excess lube and come on his ass. He tossed the wipes into the wastebasket and crawled under the blanket beside Hyunjin, whispering sweet nothings to the boy as he too, drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was A, next is B which will include Bondage and Biting, if there are in suggestions for which ship I should use for this leave them below, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for the wait!


End file.
